


Life After Hogwarts:Ginny & Harry

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, Multi, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-16
Updated: 2005-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10155884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Would you like to see what life between Ginny and Harry could be like after Hogwarts, if they ended up together?? Yes, well then, climb inside and read up friends.  Please do enjoy and feel free to leave reviews.





	1. Don't Be Late!!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Life After Hogwarts: Ginny & Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry or his world. I wish I did but I don’t.

A/N: I have always believed that Harry and Ginny would end up together. So, I have written about what I think their life after Hogwarts would be like together. I should warn all of you readers though that in my story, some of the characters who have died in J.K. Rowling’s books, are alive in mine. Although, with how upset I am after reading most of the 6th book. One certain character will probably have bad luck and end up being injured often, unless I find out his reasoning for doing what he did in the book. Also, I’m sure you will all know but just so you don’t get confused, anything italicized is the persons’ thoughts. Hopefully, for his sake I finish the book before I get that far in my story. Anyways, on with the story, have fun reading and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1: Don’t Be Late!

Harry was sound, asleep in his house he had bought in Hogsmeade a month ago. That is, until the phone rang. Harry awoke and rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. _8:30. Man, I finally get a day to sleep in and rest and someone has to call. They just had to interrupt me dreaming once again of my miraculous defeat of that dumb, bastard Voldemort. Everybody was so worried about me during those years at school too. Ha, I showed them._

“Hello,” Harry answered the phone groggily after about a dozen rings.

“YOU’RE STILL ASLEEP!!” came the screaming, high-pitched voice of Ginny Weasley. “I called to make sure you had left. I didn’t think you would to be in bed sleeping. You are supposed to be at Madam Tulsa’s Tuxedo Shop in five minutes. FIVE and you’re still asleep. Honestly Harry, sometimes I think its seems you don’t care about anybody else’s time and convience except your own. NOW GET GOING!!”

Harry laughed as he heard the click of his fiancée hanging up on him. _She’s just like her mother. She is one of the sweetest people around but not a person to cross either. Oh well, so much for sleep. I better get going or the next phone call will be a lot worse._

Sighing, Harry got out of his bed and walked into his bathroom. He stripped off all his clothes and climbed into the shower. As the warm water hit, Harry’s back, he fell into a stupor and started thinking about everything, only this time about his upcoming wedding. _This is going to be great everyone I could possibly want to be there can make it. Well, except my parents, but in spirit I’m sure they will be there._ Harry could see it now, Ron standing beside him as his best man and Remus, Sirius, Severus as his groomsmen. 

It still amazed him how close him and Severus had become. After, Harry defeated Voldemort. Severus had eased up quite a lot and become a pretty, respectable man, compared to the snarky, git he had acted like before. Severus had told him, how after Voldemort had been defeated he had felt, in the easiest way of explaining it, free. He didn’t have to worry about being caught as a traitor to the dark lord. He could care about who ever he wanted to and love whoever he wanted to, and not have to worry about them being found out and killed. Harry smiled when he thought about it. _Honestly, I never would have pictured Severus and Nymphadora together. At least their happy._

Harry shook himself out of the stupor and got out of the shower. He put his pants on and looked in the mirror. _Hell yeah! I’m not longer a skinny, gangly, short thirteen year old. I am now a 6 foot 4 in. man, with tanned skin and a six pack._ Harry then finished dressing and apparated to Madam Tulsa’s. 

_______________________________________________

A/N: This part of chapter one is in Ron’s PoV.

Ron stood on the stool letting Madam Tulsa fit his Tux. He was still excited about Harry and Ginny getting married. _I always wanted them to be together._

Ron and Harry had been out of school for fours years. Harry had asked Ginny out a year after she was done with Hogwarts. Ron smiled, he remember the excited phone call he had gotten from his sister at one in the morning after she had gotten home from their date. Now, two years later, they were finally tying the knot.

Ron suddenly jumped as someone put their hand on his shoulder. He realized Madam Tulsa wasn’t standing there anymore and was working on Mr. Weasley. 

“A bit jumpy, Ron?” Hermoine Granger asked.

Ron turned and around and hugged Hermoine.

“Its good to see you ‘Moine. How are you?” Ron replied trying not stutter.

As Hermoine smiled, Ron’s stomach flutter. _I wish, I’d just get the bloody courage to ask her out. I’ve known her for eleven years. Honestly, a person wouldn’t believe it would be this bloody difficult._ Ron smiled back, but before he could say anything else Harry was standing beside them and Madam Tulsa was ushering Ron back onto his stool to finish.

“Harry, you finally made it. We were beginning to think we would have to send the Ministry of Magic out looking for you.” Mr. exclaimed, laughing at his own joke.

Harry smiled politely. “Sorry, my alarm clock didn’t go off. Ginny called me though and woke me up. So, I’m not too late.”

Ron laughed. He knew his sister well and laughed at what he thought the phone call was like. 

“Let me guess,” Ron said still slightly laughing, “It wasn’t one of those lovely, hotel, morning wake up calls where the person on the other end is really sweet and reminds you that you have to get up”

Harry just nodded. 

Madam Tulsa waved her hand at Ron to let him know he was done. He laughed again. _Poor Harry._ _Ginny probably yelled at him. Although, I do understand. He does tend to be late a lot often. Plus, she just wants everything perfect for her wedding and I can understand that._

“Well, I have to go meet Ginny and Mrs. Weasley and the other girls at the dress shop. So I’ll talk to you boys later.” Hermoine said pleasantly and walked out of the door.

“Well, my father and I are going to get going too Harry. We’re supposed to put tables and stuff up in the yard for the groom’s party to night. See ya there.” Ron waved as his father and him apparated back to The Burrow.

“Alright, Darlin’. Climb up on this stool so I can get a workin on ya.” Madam Tulsa drawled.

Harry got up on the stool and watched as Madam Tulsa got right to work on the tux. _Wow! She’s really good. I feel bad though, for being late._ Harry stood their looking in the mirror. _Tomorrow has to be perfect. So, don’t do anything to screw things up and for once don’t be late._


	2. Uh-Oh Harry! You're In Trouble

  
Author's notes: Have fun reading this chapter!!  


* * *

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of this, I wish I did but I don’t

A/N: This is later that night, after Harry gets home from his groom’s party. (The same thing as a bachelor party.)

Chapter 2: **Uh-oh Harry. You’re in Trouble!**

Harry got home late that night. When he entered his living room he saw a piece of paper on one of his end tables. It was a message from Mad Eye Moody.

_Harry,_

_I need help in searching the_ _Forbbidden_ _Forest_ _for a vicious_

_Vampire roaming about. We need to capture him as soon as possible._

_(That is unless you don’t think you should.)_

_Moody_

Harry sighed, not noticing the last part at the bottom. _I can’t even get the night before my wedding off. Oh well. I know they won’t bother me tomorrow night. No one would be stupid enough to try and contact someone on their honeymoon._

Harry grabbed his cloak and broom. He apparated to Hogsmead and flew the rest of the way to Hogwarts to meet Moody by the forbidden forest.

“About Damn time Potter. I’ve been waiting for an hour.” Moody growled.

Harry just shrugged and started towards the Forbidden. “Lets get this going. I want to get done as soon as possible and not be up too late. I have to get up early.”

“Alright, you search the east part of the forest and I’ll take the west.” Moody ordered.

Harry got on his broom and started searching for the vampire. _I can’t wait until we find the blood-sucking parasite that is ruining my evening. I’m gonna give him a piece of my mind. Nah, a piece of my fist._

He got to the place where ten years earlier him and Ron had their encounter with Aragog. He slowed down and watched that area for a bit. Then decided to go down and land. He landed with a soft thud.

“Aragog!!”

Suddenly a large, blind, spider came up and made pinching sounds. “Yes?” Aragog clicked his pincers in reply.

“I’m Harry Potter. I met you ten years ago..”

“I remember you very well. You got away.” The spider clicked his pincers somewhat angrily.

“Yes, I did and I’ll warn you to leave me alone. There is another auror here and he will not be very kind if he finds out any harm has come to me.” Harry stopped and stared at the spider, then continued. “We are searching for a vampire, has he been through here recently?”

“He came through here yesterday, heading north east. If you catch him you will be left alone by myself and my children, for any further times need you venture into the forest. He has killed several of my children and for that I wish him to pay.”

“I understand. We will do our best to capture him and have him sent to Azkaban.” Harry said, then rose into the air. 

_If he just passed through there yesterday, he can’t be far._ Harry circled above the forbidden forest, searching for signs. Then he saw something slinking about on the forest floor. Harry sped towards the ground. As he approached the moving thing he could tell that it was the vampire. When he got close enough, he jumped off his broom and tackled the moving creature.

The creature fell and managed to turn over and flip Harry off of him. They both stood and the vampire barred his teeth, showing where his to venomous teeth were. The vampire leapt at Harry and knocked Harry’s wand out of his hand.

_Fine, if you want it to be that way. It will be that way. Bring on the old-fashioned fist fighting style._ Harry grabbed the back of the vampire’s cloak and grabbed his hair and slammed his head into the nearest tree.

The vampire fell to the ground somewhat dazed. Harry took that opportunity to search for his wand. He spotted and started going for it, but was stopped by the vampire jumping on his back.

Harry swung around trying to get the creature off. The vampire was strangling Harry trying to get close enough to the neck to bite. Harry kept slamming him into trees, preventing himself from being bit though. Finally, Harry saw a big rock and ran straight backwards into it. The vampire fell to the ground, grabbing his back in pain.

Harry sank to the ground gasping for air. Trying to stop the dizziness in his head. As everything came into focused, he noticed to late that the vampire had thrown a huge rock at him. It struck Harry in the head causing him to go unconscious. 

____________________________________

_9 hours and 45 minutes later._

Harry woke up with a terrible headache. He tried to sit up but groaned from the pain of his head and sank back down. _I can’t believe this shit. I can beat the most powerful bloody wizard in this stupid bloody world but I can’t beat a bloody, stupid git of a vampire._

Harry tried sitting up again and this time was successful. He jumped in shock though, because for the first time realized he was back at his house. He stood up and looked around. He saw a piece of paper on his bedside table.

_Harry,_

_The vampire caught you off guard and was able to knock you out cold and I brought you home after Tonks showed up and helped me capture the vampire. Now, just in case you suffered memory loss: You have to be at the church by 9. So get going!!_

_Moody_

_Memory loss, sheesh, honestly. I still remember its my wedding day._ “Shit, my wedding!!” Harry yelled and turned to look at the clock. _Its already_ _9:45_ _, Uh-oh, I’m in trouble. Ginny is gonna kill me._ Harry ran into the bathroom, stripped off his clothes and jumped into the shower. He washed his hair, jumped out, combed his hair, and put on his tux. He took another glance at the clock which read 9:57 and apparated to the church.

_________________________________

A/N: This is in Ginny’s PoV.

Ginny smiled at her reflection in the mirror. _I’m so glad I found this dress. It is the perfect dress for the perfect occasion._

“Ginny, dear, its time.” Molly said as she poked her head into the room Ginny was standing in.

They walked out into the hall and came to the doors into the church.

Ginny Weasley was grinning and watched as her mother opened the doors. She started walking towards them, when her mother suddenly shut the doors again.

“Sorry dear, never mind….um..not…quite time yet!” Mrs Weasley said somewhat nervously and trying not to let any anger slip out.

“What’s the matter mom?” Ginny asked smiling watching her mothers face.

“Nothing, I guess, my clock is a little, um fast.” Mrs. Weasley, choked as she finished.

Ginny could now tell that her mother was mad about something. _He wouldn’t have. He wouldn’t have dared._

“Mother, don’t lie to me what is it?” Ginny asked then stormed over to the windows that showed the inside of the church. She looked at the front and saw every but. 

“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL? WHERE IS HE? I SWEAR TO GOD AFTER I MARRY THAT MAN…I’M GONNA KILL HIM.”

Suddenly, Mr. Weasley came through the doors and gave his wife a peck on the cheek and looked at his flustered daughter. He watched her breathe heavily and gave her a warm smile. 

“C’mon, sweetheart. Don’t be mad! Its time, so lets not dawdle.”

Ginny was still breathing somewhat heavily. She started counting then smiled at her father. They started walking down the aisle and she caught Harry’s eyes and gave him a look that she knew would tell him he was in trouble. 


	3. No Control!!

  
Author's notes: Never piss off a mother and her daughter who are exactly alike, or you'll have one hell of a car ride.  


* * *

A/N: I didn’t feel like going  
into detail about their wedding, so I skipped it and went to the limo ride on  
the way to the reception. This is a short chapter, but trust me, something  
funny is coming up next.  
Chapter 3:   
No Control!!

Harry sat in the limo staring at his feet. He felt extremely guilty and bad for doing the one thing is wife had asked him not to do. _I can’t believe I was late. To ruin this day out of any other day, I should’ve known. I have got to have the shittiest luck ever._

Harry waited for the anger and everything to start. He knew both Ginny and Mrs. Weasley would have something to say and he didn’t blame them. He just wanted to get it over and done with.

“HAROLD JAMES POTTER, Where the HELL were you?? I can’t believe you would do this to Ginny. This is one of the most…” Molly had begun the yelling but didn’t get to finish because Ginny interrupted. 

“Mom, stop. Please let me handle this. Can’t you see Harry feels bad and a lot of guilt for what he did.” Ginny started. 

Molly couldn’t believe Ginny wasn’t yelling, but Harry knew it was coming.

Ginny looked at Harry and couldn’t hold it back anymore, “HAROLD JAMES POTTER. WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? I can’t believe you would do this to me, ON MY WEDDING DAY OF ALL DAYS. This has got to me the most selfish and rudest thing anyone has ever done to me.”

Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley. She was sitting there looking happily, amazed at her daughter. 

“Sweetie,” Harry began, but stopped short by the glares he got from both women. 

“DON’T YOU SWEETIE, YOU BASTARD!! DO YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT ME WHENEVER YOU PULL THIS BLOODY CRAP?? YOU KNEW YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE GONE LAST NIGHT. YOU KNEW AND YOU STILL WENT. Oh yes. I knew about last night.” Ginny said at the sight of Harry.

She took a breath then continued more quietly, “I know you went to help Moody go catch that vampire. I’m not given you any slack because of that. It is no excuse. He even told me, that he wrote on the bottom of that letter saying you didn’t have to go and YOU STILL DID!!!” Ginny said, yelling again. She then turned to her mother and hid her face.

Molly hugged her daughter. “Its alright sweetie. The reception will cheer you up. Look, we’re here.” Just as she said that, the limo stopped and they all got out in front of the reception hall.

All of them started walking to go inside when Mrs. Weasley, still hugging Ginny, turned to Harry.

“Come, take your bride inside now Harry,” She said, smiling at both of them. “You two will have many more fights, so be happy and work through them. Both of you do have to remember that you are a wife and husband now. That means that everything you do from now on, affects two people not just yourself.”

Harry walked up to Ginny and smiled. “I really am sorry. I will do my best to work harder at it.”

Ginny smiled at him, took his hand, and they both walked inside, to meet there guests.


End file.
